Video game programs are often configured to provide various views of a gaming environment. Generally described, the gaming environment is a virtual world, playing field, arena, or other location where end users (e.g., players) interact with one another and virtual objects included in the gaming environment. The view that is generated for an end user typically includes a representation of the portion of the virtual world in which the player is currently located. What is needed are dynamic views of the gaming environment that include top down views of a gaming environment that are bounded by player location and where proximity between players is used to dynamically adjust a zoom for the top down view. These views may be advantageously used by broadcasters, spectators, referees, participants, and or other end users. Rather than having to track selected players manually, the present technology allows for end users to specify the players that they would like to track as well as receive dynamic top down views of the selected players as they operate within the gaming environment.